I Hate You
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: They fight and they fight and then they... Sesshomaru Inuyasha incest if you don't like it don't read no flames. They will be used to barbeque my dinner...idiots


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu Yasha. **

**A/N: Here I made it easier to read….Bastards.-sticks her tongue out at everyone who reviewed meanly- I'm guna be childish deal with it, accept it, and move the fuck on.

* * *

**

Inuyasha walked through the forest. Not really caring where he was. Kagome had gone home. The bitched needed to get out of the way he had better things to do, and she acted so cute. It was fucking repulsive. It made Inuyasha want to put tetsuiga into his own stomach instead of having his brother do it for him. At least then he'd have an excuse. It was Sesshomaru. I didn't do a damn thing. He snickered at his own thoughts. He went backing to musing not noticing the golden eyes watching him so much like his own. He didn't call Sesshomaru out so Sesshomaru stayed neutral. Inuyasha continued walking before stopping to take a deep breath. Catching his brother's scent he acted as if he ignored it but in seconds Sesshomaru was standing behind him. He turned around to look at the stoic Inutaiyoukai

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha sneered as he looked at his older brother. The pain he could cause sent shivers up his back. Sesshomaru acted as if he hadn't heard the hanyou. The silence stretched between them.

"I came to claim what is mine. Little brother." He sneered as if little brother was the most deathly insult someone could be called. Inuyasha was seething you could see it a round him.

"Prick." He murmured, "You can't have it its mine and it always will be bastard." Inuyasha finished loudly, Sesshomaru smiled icily. The fight was on. Sesshomaru was the first to phase going full speed towards the hanyou as Inuyasha did the same. They met half way their swords' auras sending a shock wave of energy forcing them apart as they tried again. Inuyasha snarled as he felt Sesshomaru's poison dig into his arm he pulled back.

"Didn't I cut that fucking arm off." He growled. Sesshomaru smirked bringing the blood-laden fingers to his mouth licking the blood off. "It grew back, Deal with it little brother." He said amused. His eyes glittering. This would be fun. Inuyasha growled before he began the next round rushing after Sesshomaru as the inu lord did the same his whip coming out with his sword as a double attack. Turning the tables on Inuyasha. He could have smiled at the torture he was putting the hanyou through.

Their swords were locked in a battle of power as Sesshomaru pushed forward yielding tokijin (how the fuck do you spell that swords name?) with one hand, his other hand holding steady his poison whip as he let it sink into Inuyasha's skin. Neither would give in both pushing both their powers into the two swords. Sesshomaru would have smiled, although it seemed things weren't quite going his way. Inuyasha moaned pushing harder against his sword to push Sesshomaru back. The deeper the whip dipped into Inuyasha's skin the louder he moaned. Sesshomaru almost couldn't hold his surprise.

"Your a masochist." He stated amazed, Inuyasha gasped pulling back the whip ripping through his skin. His body almost trembled in the delicious pain. Sesshomaru smiled. As he also pulled back. "So little brother. If I knew you liked pain as much as you do. I would have long a go tortured you as you wished." Sesshomaru sneered almost laughing at the mere thought of having Inuyasha willingly under his whip. Inuyasha's growl grew.

"Shut up Sesshomaru. I'd never let you touch me." Inuyasha snarled. Sesshomaru smirked. Then again what was the point of finding prey if you weren't going to hunt. Sesshomaru disappeared before Inuyasha could even blink let alone stop himself from being forced into a tree. His older brother attacking his neck viciously. He hated it, yet he loved it. What the fuck was wrong with him. Inuyasha tilted his head back mewling at the attention his neck was receiving. Sesshomaru growled low in his chest consuming even more of Inuyasha's neck as the boy became submissive to him. He trailed his sharp teeth down Inuyasha's neck small lines of blood following him. He bit down hard. Inuyasha moaning loud as he bucked into him. The pain so pleasurable.

Sesshomaru slide a hand into Inuyasha's haori, letting some of his poison form at his fingertips as he traced them along Inuyasha's chest. The hanyou moaning and yelling. The bliss it was to Sesshomaru's ears. He knew the hanyou was enjoying it. He knew sure as all the three worlds he was enjoying it as well.

"Lemme go." Inuyasha moaned trying to move his hands. Sesshomaru practically stopped. Was the half breed that stupid.

"I wanna touch you." Inuyasha whispered and it suddenly hit Sesshomaru. He released the hayou's hands, which were immediately on his body. Pulling at his haori running through his midnight silver hair. As Sesshomaru himself trailed the poison along Inuyasha's skin the hanyou moaning loudly confusing pain and pleasure. Just like love and hate. There was a very thin line between the two.

When Sesshomaru's poison clad fingers brushed over one of Inuyasha's nipples the boy was on the ground faster then he was currently breathing. Sesshomaru smirked. Pushing the dazed Inuyasha onto his stomach. Instead of just the poison.

Sesshomaru let his whip slowly form. Allowing Inuyasha to come down from his high as Sesshomaru realized just how pleasurable this was. He brought his elegant arm back the strips on his wrists almost glowing in the moonlights as he snapped his arm back down. Effectively bringing Inuyasha completely out of his daze. The hanyou howled to the sky as he felt the lash. He whimpered slightly. Sesshomaru waited till the whimpers turned to moans as the pain dulled into the body. Inuyasha arched against the ground as the whip came down again. He moaned loudly. Sesshomaru almost unable to keep himself together as he saw Inuyasha before him. Covered in poisoned cuts, blood dripping from them. He shivered at the thought; that this was his. To bend, to break, to punish, to kill. No he wouldn't kill the half-breed. He was useful and fully able. Sesshomaru snapped out of his lust driven thoughts as Inuyasha moaned his name loudly. His body falling to the ground after Sesshomaru's whip connected with his back. His breathing was heavy, his face flush.

"Se-ssho- maruuu." he moaned loudly as the whip came back down. Arching his back so far he thought he would break. He was so hard and it hurt so bad. He whimpered his brother's name again and again as if it was a mantra. Sesshomaru hitting him harder with the whip each time. "What do you want little brother?" Sesshomaru asked stoically as Inuyasha continued to moan his name. Inuyasha let out a loud low moan at Sesshomaru's question. He could think of a lot of things he wanted from his older brother and he would want them anyway he could have them.

"Fuck me." Inuyasha moaned arching against a whip that wasn't there. That never struck. He moaned loudly when he was suddenly flipped over. Looking at the prize of his pleasure. Sesshomaru's hair plastered against his body. The moonlight reflecting off of it. Inuyasha moaned again as he leaned forward and his brother allowed him a kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance. Inuyasha tracing every contour of Sesshomaru's mouth with his tongue as Sesshomaru nipped at his bottom lip biting hard enough to draw blood. He sucked the blood eagerly as Inuyasha came to sit in his lap. Air was much needed as both pulled away. Sesshomaru going straight to Inuyasha's neck. The hanyou let his tilt backwards. Sesshomaru taking all he was given as he used his claws to leave cuts here and there as he traced Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha arching against him with every touch. He was like a lost puppy. Inuyasha's mouth came down on Sesshomaru's neck and the dog lord realized very quickly he liked it. He backed off on Inuyasha as the hanyou kissed him again his mouth leaving his as Inuyasha trailed his tongue down his neck. Smiling as Sesshomaru let a loud growl rumble through his chest. The hanyou dipped his tongue in the hallow of Sesshomaru's collar bone before he trailed down the valley of his chest, dipping his tongue into Sesshomaru's belly button. Sesshomaru barely held back the urge to buck as shivers ran through his body. Inuyasha's hands slid down Sesshomaru's hakamas running his fingers ghostly against his skin as his tongue slid back to Sesshomaru's chest pulling a nipple into his mouth. Sucking as his hand fisted around Sesshomaru's cock squeezing slightly. The Inutaiyoukai losing himself as he retired himself to the pleasure his brother was giving him. His hips moved as Inuyasha's hand moved. His growls falling from his mouth as mewls fell from Inuyasha's.

Said hanyou pushed his hands down along with the hakamas as he licked his was back down Sesshomaru's stomach coming face to cock with Sesshomaru. He looked up through bang covered eyes at Sesshomaru; who was looking at him with a serene look on his face his mouth open as his breath raced. His hair clinging to him. Inuyasha smiled before slowly covering Sesshomaru's erection with his mouth. Sesshomaru's head going back as he growled loudly. Everything else around them went silent as Sesshomaru's growling returned. One of his hands went to Inuyasha's head lacing through his hair. While the other grabbed his shoulder. His nails digging into the skin. (Side note I have a sick mind I just thought of nine ways they could fuck. Different ways mind you.) Inuyasha moaned around Sesshomaru's cock the pain shooting through his back making his cock painfully hard. He mewled sucking on Sesshomaru's cock greedily not swallowing anything. Sesshomaru's hips met his mouth as he pulled back on him then pulled him back in. His mouth was soon replaced with his hand as he slid up Sesshomaru's body. His tongue leading his body as he grinded against him, sucking on his neck greedily as Sesshomaru thrust back against him. Inuyasha nipped at Sesshomaru's neck leaning up, he licked his ear.

"Fuck me brother." he said accenting ever word with a hard and deep thrust against Sesshomaru. Said demon lord snarled pushing Inuyasha to the ground pinning his hands above his head as he thrust in. Inuyasha growling at him viciously.

"Shut it puppy we both know you enjoyed it." Sesshomaru said snickering as Inuyasha's face only turned a brighter red. Sesshomaru brought his hips out and thrust back in almost painfully as his brothers tight ass walls constricted around him (A/N: Points to the last sentence laughing her ass off.) Inuyasha moaned loudly throwing his head back as he arched as far against Sesshomaru he could while his hands were still bound in his brother's iron grip. Said inu was pounding into him like a mad man...dog

Sesshomaru thrust into him with no mercy. The pain turning to unbearable pleasure as he squeezed Sesshomaru's hand, wrapping his legs around Sesshomaru as the Inu lord re-angled his thrusts causing Inuyasha to howl.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha moaned. "

Begging already little brother." Sesshomaru said. As hard as his thrusts were. They were slow.

"O-onegai, iie aniki" Inuyasha whimpered. Sesshomaru smirked.

"It sure sounds like begging to me." Sesshomaru purred into Inuyasha's ear as the head of his cock hit Inuyasha's sweet spot dead on.

"Gods faster Sesshomaru Please!" Inuyasha howled holding against his brother for dear life. Sesshomaru smirked as he complied too his little brother's begging, fucking him faster growls vibrating through his chest. The hanyou was so tight it was unbearable. He pulled back as he held his brother. His back hitting the ground as Inuyasha sat on his hips. He placed his hands on his Sesshomaru's chest, testing the new position before pushing off of Sesshomaru and thrusting back down his body going rigid with the pleasure. He moaned doing it again.

Sesshomaru looking up at him as his hair floated around him, sticking to his body in some places perfectly. Growls were falling from his little brother's mouth as rigidly as Inuyasha was riding him. His hand slid between their bodies, his fingers sliding around Inuyasha's cock. The hanyou arching his back as he howled at the double pleasure. He continued to thrust down on his brother. Sesshomaru's back was arched, as Inuyasha seemed to clench around him. He bit his lip as his eyes closed tight, his arm shot out pulling Inuyasha down on top of him, his fangs sinking into his neck, as his howl was muffled. Inuyasha bit back as he reached his peak, feeling Sesshomaru cum inside of him. Inuyasha continued to lay on Sesshomaru, licking the mark he had made, making mewling sounds as Sesshomaru's hand ran threw his hair. He grinned wickedly looking up to face Sesshomaru his eyes half lidded as he smiled seductively at his older brother. "Aniki," he whispered kissing him, "I hate you." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the childish memory.

"Would you like me to say I care." Sesshomaru shot back ruffling Inuyasha's hair as he laid back closing his eyes.

"No but it would help, mean bastard." Inuyasha said whispering the last part.

"Mean Bastard am I?" Sesshomaru questioned his eyebrow raised as he sank his teeth into the mark on Inuyasha's shoulder causing the hanyou to moan shaking his head no to Sesshomaru's question. "My…mean bastard." Inuyasha corrected nuzzling into Sesshomaru's neck.

KYOKO THIS IS ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YOU! You see-talks to reviewers- this is what happens when my friends are bored and can't find a story. I write them one . And if we get really bored we write a legacy…. Like **Unexpected Allies**. The Inuyasha Fanfiction that should have its own book. I think it's by Striking Falcon


End file.
